


Rainbow Colored Love

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-two years of friendship and love, all building up to this moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Colored Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://aythia.livejournal.com/163479.html

  
**_~22 years ago~_ **   


Jared stood on the edge of the playground, watching all the other kids running around and pondering the best way to make sure he wouldn't fall off the swings, or get cooties, or something equally terrifying. He clutched his Spiderman backpack to his chest, looking back at his mother; all he could see was her back as she returned to the car. Visiting the daycare center wasn’t the same thing as being left there all by himself; Jared’s lower lip started to quiver and he bit down on it, trying to hold back the tears. Big boys didn't cry; Jeff said so.

Jared turned around to find a boy roughly his own age sitting cross-legged under a tree, looking Jared up and down.

"I'm Jared," he said, because his momma had always told him to be polite.

"I like your backpack," the boy said as he pushed himself up off the ground. "But Batman is way cooler than Spiderman."

"Is not!" Jared protested.

"Is too!" The other boy walked closer, pointing a chubby finger at Spiderman. "Bugs are yucky and if he was _really_ a spider, he would have..."

The boy mumbled to himself and counted on his fingers before he went on.

"Eight legs! And Spiderman doesn't. So he's not a _real_ spider."

Jared opened his mouth to protest the boy’s logic, but the kid smiled wide and stepped out from the shadows of the tree.

Jared peered at the boy’s cheeks. "You got dots," he said before he could stop himself. The green-eyed boy's eyes widened.

"My mama says that freckles come from angels kissing you," he said defensively.

If that was true, Jared decided that the boy must be kissed by angels all the time; he wondered why angels didn't like him, too.

"They never kiss me," he said, the quiver in his lower lip returning.

The boy smiled again and took a step closer.

"I'm Jensen. I can kiss you if you want me to."

Before Jared could say anything else, Jensen leaned in and pressed his lips to Jared's cheek. He stepped back and fished a bag of Skittles out of his pocket.

"Wanna share?"

Jared grinned and decided that daycare was the best thing _ever_. He followed Jensen back to the spot under the tree and the two of them started sorting through the Skittles.

"I like the red ones best," Jensen said, looking at Jared from under his long lashes.

"You can have the red ones," Jared offered. "I like the yellow ones."

Jensen gathered up the yellow candies and pressed them into Jared's already sugar-sticky hands, only hesitating for a moment before he added two red ones as well. With a smile, Jared handed back two yellow ones and leaned in to press a kiss to Jensen's cheek, but the other boy shifted slightly and Jared found their mouths pressed together instead.

"You know what?" Jared asked when he pulled back.

"What?" Jensen asked. He licked his lips before popping a red Skittle into his mouth.

"We should get married," Jared said as he took one of his own yellows. "We would never fight."

Jensen gave Jared's Spiderman backpack a dubious look, but then he shrugged and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I guess Spiderman is kinda cool..."

 

  
_**~8 years ago~** _   


Jared stood beside the stage, watching his best friend prepare to step up for his first speech as one of the spokespersons of their school’s GSA. He didn't think he’d ever been prouder of the other boy than he was at that moment. He watched Jensen mouth the speech he’d been working on for weeks; it wasn't long, but it would be the finale of the GSA's Pride weekend and Jensen was taking it very seriously.

"I can't do this," Jensen mumbled, staring blindly at the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Of course you can," Jared said firmly. "You'll be great and you know it."

"But this is bigger than coming out, this..." Jensen's voice broke and he swallowed. "This is declaring myself in front of the whole fucking campus."

Jared wrapped an arm around his best friend’s shoulder, staunchly ignoring the flutter in his belly when Jensen melted into the touch and took a few shaky breaths.

"This is something you believe in. You know this is a cause worth fighting for."

"I know," Jensen answered quietly. "It's just...sometimes I wish I was bi, y’know, like you. That I could just pick a nice girl, and it would be easier..."

He swallowed down whatever else he had been about to say, but what he _had_ said was already out there; Jared took a step back and when he looked down at his friend, he noted Jensen’s paleness, his lips pressed together in a thin line; whatever was ruffling him went beyond the speech he was about to give.

"Jen?" Jared asked. Jensen refused to meet his gaze.

Jared took a deep breath, pushing away all his fears and worries; Jensen needed him and Jared would do whatever it took to make Jensen feel better, even if it meant putting his own heart on the line.

"I can't just ‘pick’ girls," Jared said quietly. Jensen's gaze snapped up to meet his in an instant. "I’ve never had a choice, not really..."

"What?"

Jared wondered if the hope he heard in Jensen's voice was real or imagined. "It’s never been a choice," he admitted. "Not since I met you."

Both boys were abruptly frozen in the moment, so close to one another that Jared thought he could feel heat radiating from Jensen's flushed cheeks.

"We were four when you met me," Jensen pointed out, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"And you kissed me," Jared said, closing the distance between them.

Jensen raised himself up to press a soft kiss to Jared's lips. His lips weren’t sticky with sugar but warm, perfect, and Jared parted his lips to let him inside. A slender hand came up to tangle in Jared's hair, holding him still while Jensen depend the kiss; they both forgot about where they were, about the people in the audience and the speech Jensen was about to give.

"And with that, let’s have a round of applause to the fantastic guy giving our final speech and wrapping this weekend up for us. Put your hands together for Jensen Ackles."

The boys were startled apart and Jared reached out to straighten Jensen’s collar while Jensen tried to make his hair look okay.

"Worth fighting for," Jared repeated, pressing a quick kiss to Jensen's lips.

"Yeah," Jensen said. He swallowed thickly. "It really is."

Jared grinned as his best-friend-maybe-boyfriend took the stage, welcomed by applause and wolf whistles that turned Jensen's ears slightly pink before he reached the small podium. Jared’s grin morphed into a proud smile when Jensen started talking, his voice growing stronger with each word.

"Something is wrong with a world where some people are more equal than others," Jensen said with a fire in his voice that Jared had never heard before. "I shouldn't have to go to Canada to get married just because I want to marry another man. This fight is worth fighting, and we will keep on fighting until we can get married wherever we want, until we are accepted for who we are and not _in spite_ of it. Together, we can and we _will_ reach our goal. And when we do? You're all invited to my wedding, right here in New York!"

 

  
_**~Present Day~** _   


Jared stood waiting outside the door of his apartment—his and Jensen's apartment—and finding the stillness a little bit eerie, given how many people were probably crammed in there.

_Are you sure you can't be here, Jay? This... Damn, this is what we've been fighting for. I want you to be here when we find out._

A part of Jared felt bad for lying to his boyfriend, but a bigger part of him was basking in the anticipation rising in him with each passing second. Jensen was one of those people on the other side of the door, together with most of their friends, and Jared waited for the moment they all were hoping for, praying that the bill would pass. He didn't need to hear the report himself; the sudden screaming and cheering was all the answer he needed. They had done it.

Jared pushed the door open and, despite the thick crowd, found Jensen the second he made his way into their living room: next to the open balcony door with a glass of champagne in his hand and his typically perfect clothes wrinkled from all the hugs he must have been a part of when the announcement had been made. Jensen seemed to feel his presence, his gaze zeroing in on Jared making his way through the crowd; he smiled wide and struggled to meet Jared halfway.

"I thought..." Jensen fumbled. "You said you... The flight was cancelled, and... You _ass_!"

The next second, he was in Jared's arms, kissing him as the crowd around them backed off, giving them space.

"Jay," Jensen said, his cheeks flushed and his eyes shining bright. "I can’t..."

He fell silent, the whole room fell silent, when Jared slid down on one knee and took Jensen's free hand in his, smiling up at his boyfriend.

"Twenty-two years ago," Jared said fondly, "you kissed me, and you shared your Skittles with me. And then I asked you to marry me. And you said yes."

A round of 'aww's filled the room, but they stopped as Jared went on.

"Eight years ago, you said you were going to get married right here in New York, and...now that we finally can, I gotta ask again: Jensen, will you marry me?"

"Will I..." Jensen trailed off. "Of course I’ll marry you! I've wanted to marry you since we were four years old!"

Jared pulled Jensen down to straddle his raised knee, their bodies flush together as their lips met in a kiss that tasted nothing like Skittles and childhood, but a lot like champagne and everything like the future.

  
_**~The End~** _   


  



End file.
